Bathe with me
by YaoiRomantic
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have been dating for over half a year now yet the still have not 'expressed their love' but after watching 'Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie' Kakashi comes up with the perfect plan to finally have his way with Iruka.


**Bathe with me**

"Shhhh!"

The dark movie theatre was near enough empty as the movie the Chuunin and Jounin came to see came to the scene Iruka was dreading. An over pushy Jounin begged Iruka to come see this movie, even though he had already seen many, many times. 'Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie' had finally come out and Kakashi thought it would be good for his relationship to go see it with his partner. Well not so much good for the relationship but more as to get Iruka in the mood so Kakashi could ravish him at the first opportunity he had.

Both ninjas sat in the back row, Iruka blushing as he watched the adult content on the large screen and as Kakashi slowly made his move onto the Chuunin, hoping to begin making out with him within the next few minutes. Iruka had popcorn in lap and kept looking at his watch, praying that the movie would be over soon. He had considered getting up and leaving many times but he couldn't just leave Kakashi by himself.

After what seemed like an eternity for Iruka, the scene was over and the credits began to role as they left the theatre. Kakashi linked arms with his beloved Iruka as the walked down the dark streets towards their apartment.

"What did you think about the movie Iruka?" Kakashi asked as his hand brushed against Irukas.

"I think that if a movie finishes at 2:23am in the morning then it must not be suitable for children" Iruka told him trying to tip tow around the actual question.

"But that makes it more fun Iruka!" Kakashi laughed as he grabbed Iruka's hand, pulling him towards his horny body.

Kakashi slowly raised his hand under Iruka's shirt, caressing Iruka's skin lovingly as he gently rocked his hips against Iruka's knowing that this made Iruka especially horny. A moan gasped from Iruka as a sly smile crossed Kakashi's face; he began to kiss his lovers neck making the Chuunin gasp louder.

"NO KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled, pulling away from his seductive lover. "I told you I'm not doing that!"

Although Kakashi had known how to get Iruka in the mood for loving, he never actually got any action from the Chuunin. He had never even seen the Chuunin naked before, he had tried too many times but he was always caught. The most they had ever done was make out and Kakashi had tried to dry hump his lover while he was asleep.

"Come on Iruka! We have been dating for over 6 months now, when are we gonna express our love in the most expressive, physical way?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped his fingers around Irukas again, trying to charm him into the act of mating.

"We will do it when I'm ready!" Iruka told him as he walked up to their apartment door, unlocking it and entering.

Kakashi and Iruka had never actually been with anyone before and never had actually 'expressed' their love before so they were both relationship virgins. Both men wanted to take it slow but recently Kakashi was desperate to get Iruka into bed and finally claim Iruka as his own officially.

"Are you coming in or what?" Iruka yelled as he held the door open, Kakashi chuckled and entered their apartment not wanting to keep Iruka waiting.

It had been a rough night for them both, Iruka regularly waking up to check that Kakashi wasn't up to something and Kakashi waking up due to his naughty fantasies of Iruka causing a sudden irruption in his pants. Both men went to their stations rather tired and waited for the missions to be dealt out.

"Rough night Kakashi?" Asuma laughed as Kakashi slumped into the couch opposite the two other Jounins.

"You went out to see that perverted movie again didn't you?" Kurenai asked him as her arms crossed, although she greatly respected her fellow Jounin; she also acted as some sort of sister to him.

"Did you finally get Iruka to see it?" Asuma asked as he sat next to him, lifting his head to see his eye lids closed.

"Yes we saw it together last night!" Kakashi told him as his head fell back to the couch.

"So you finally managed to corrupt our little Chuunin friend with your nasty pervert movies and books. Please tell me you haven't corrupted him of his innocence!" Asuma teased as he took a draw from his cigarette.

"KAKASHI!" Kurenai scold him as she jumped to her feet. "I am not one to meddle in other peoples affairs but I finds out you have corrupted Iruka sensei before marriage, you will have to answer to me!" She lectured him.

Asuma began to chuckle as he got up and wrapped his arm around his over protective wife.

"I don't know what you're laughing at! You didn't get any till out honeymoon and we were dating for three years!" Kurenai brought up, putting Asuma down in shame.

"Don't worry Kurenai. I didn't do anything to Iruka last night and I doubt that we will be getting married anytime soon!" Kakashi grunted as he lifted himself from the couch.

"Poor Kakashi, having to sleep with his innocent Iruka sensei every night, never getting the chance to express their love in the most beautiful way. You must be sexually frustrated…." Asuma laughed before Kakashi jumped up and cut him off.

"I AM NOT SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED!" Kakashi yelled with a burning rage seen within his eye.

Asuma and Kurenai pull back slightly at the sudden outburst, fearing that Kakashi may attack.

"I am just taking my time like Kurenai said. I can wait till me and Iruka are married; besides it will probably be better if I wait!" Kakashi joked as sweat pored of him.

"Yeah right. You wait till your married? You would rape Iruka in his sleep if you knew he wouldn't know and you wouldn't even tell him!" Both Jounin told him.

They knew him too well, it was true; If Kakashi had the chance to have Iruka, he would take it.

"Asuma, Kurenai! Tsunade Sama has a mission for you both! Kakashi you may take the day off" a Chuunin told them as he rushed off.

"Well have fun and send Iruka my regards!" Asuma sarcastically spoke to Kakashi as both Jounin vanished. Asuma was lucky he left before Kakashi pulled out one of his Kunai and inflicted great pain on the Jounin.

The afternoon dragged on as Kakashi sat in the movie theatre watching his beloved 'Icha Icha Paradise' movie for the fifth time round, trying to kill time until Iruka came home.

"Oh Rick, how sweet of you!" the actress cried on screen as she hugged the male actor on the set.

Kakashi was pretty mad; Asuma's words swam around his head, annoying him as he watched the movie.

"Let's take a bath together my dear!" the actor yelled.

"Next time I see Asuma, he's dead! I am not sexually frustrated and I could wait till me and my Iruka are married. Who am I kidding? I will buy a ring in the morning and have the Hokage marry us at noon which leaves the rest of the day for some tender love and care!" Kakashi told himself. Blushing at the thought.

"Your hands are so soft Rick! Wash my back would you?"

Kakashi laughed of the idea and continued to watch the movie, the actors sitting in the bath together with candle light and soft music.

"See if it was only that simple! I bet if me and Iruka done that he would…" Kakashi told himself before stopping.

A sneaky and evil grin crossed his face as that troublesome twinkle in his eyes appeared. He began to laugh to himself as he drew his planes together, letting out a laugh of pure evil as he left the theatre and ran off to the store to gather the tools he required. He would have Iruka and he knew how to do it in the most, romantic, loving, spiritual and sneaky way possible.

The day ended and Iruka opened the door to his apartment, waiting for Kakashi to pounce on him like a dog greeting its master. He entered the doorway to see a gentle, flickering light coming from the bathroom. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Kakashi! What did you set on fire now!" Iruka yelled moving towards the bathroom door, throwing it open to see a pleasant surprised. Candle surrounded the bubbly bath as the distinct smell of strawberries filled the aril. Oils and creams sat next to bath as he noticed a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries waited to be tasted. Iruka felt his cheeks burning as warm arms embraced him from behind.

"Welcome home my precious Ruka kun" Kakashi whispered as he kissed the Chuunins neck.

"Ka…Kashi? What is all this?" Iruka stuttered as he felt his heart race. Kakashi had never done something this…..romantic before so Iruka's mind was boggled.

Kakashi nibbled gently on Iruka's earlobe, making the tanned man moan as he answered.

"Bathe with me"

Iruka turned to see Kakashi standing there without his mask on, wearing what appeared to be a new red, silk robe.

"What are you up too?" Iruka asked as he became suspicion of the older mans gestures.

"I felt bad about yesterday so I thought maybe a nice bath together would make you feel better Ruka Kun" Kakashi smoothly spoke as he pulled out a rose from his sleeve, smelling it and giving it to Iruka, making the Chuunin turn bright red.

"ok…" Iruka replied as he trapped himself in Kakashi's hypnotic eyes.

"I bought you a present Ruka Kun! It's on the bed, go try it on!" Kakashi told him as he held his hand and lured him to the door.

Iruka bolted for the bedroom as Kakashi's eyes lit up, everything was going according to plan. Kakashi reached for a bowl of rose petals and began to throw them over the place, especially over the warm bath water.

"After this, Iruka won't be able to resist!"

"Can I come in?" Iruka asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Sure Ruka Kun!"

Iruka slowly entered the bathroom as Kakashi's cheeks burnt as well as Iruka's. There stood Iruka, wearing a beautiful silk robe that just covered his groin region and no more, his brown, beautiful shiny hair down to his shoulders and exposed legs that made Kakashi's heart race.

"I love my gift Kashi Kun" Iruka said in a very sweet tone, making Kakashi's face turn red.

"Glad you like it Ruka Kun. Would you excuse me for a moment?" Kakashi asked as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He bolted for the living room to grab some tissues to wipe away the gushing blood that bled from his nose. His arousal was unbelievable, he had never seen Iruka look so…..so…. words could not describe it but it was mind blowing!

After a few minutes, he returned to the bathroom to see Iruka sitting on the edge of the bath, playing with the warm water. Kakashi's eye moved to the bottom of the robe noticing that when Iruka sat, it rose nearly exposing the piece of Iruka Kakashi craved for. He quickly grabbed his nose and laughed.

"Shall we?" Kakashi asked as he waited for Iruka to enter the bath first.

Iruka blushed and turned away from Kakashi, slowly taking of the robe and dropping to the floor. Kakashi's eyes widened with a lust for Iruka, he looked to see Iruka standing their naked in front of him; his beautiful sculpted body entrancing Kakashi's eyes.

Iruka stepped into the bath, moaning as he sat in the warm water. He looked to Kakashi with burning cheeks to see him staring back.

"Care to join me?" Iruka asked as he waited for Kakashi to join him.

"Excuse me again!" Kakashi calmly said as he still held his nose, leaving Iruka alone in the bathroom again.

After many minutes; and tissues, Kakashi returned, ready to get into the tub with Iruka.

As he untied his own robe, Iruka looked away, embarrassed to see Kakashi naked and closed his eyes. The silver haired Jounin entered the tub behind Iruka, slowly lowering himself and finally resting behind his beloved Iruka. Both ninjas stretched there legs out as Kakashi picked up a bottle of lotion, offering to massage Iruka. He accepted the gesture and leaned forward slightly, moving his hair so his back was clear. Kakashi squirted the soft cream into his hands and began to massage Iruka's shoulders.

"That feels wonderful" Iruka moaned as he closed his eyes, relaxing his body. Kakashi's hands moved from Irukas shoulders down to his sides, massaging them gently before rubbing Iruka's entire back.

"May I do your front Ruka Kun?" Kakashi asked.

In a sleepy haze, Iruka nodded and allowed the Jounin to continue. Kakashi's hand slowly moved over Iruka's chest; down his hard torso and just below his belly button. Would he dare go lower? Kakashi hand slowly moved lower, submerging under the water. Iruka jerked a bit, moaning with pleasure indicating Kakashi was working great magic on him.

'_Kakashi! Get a hold of yourself! No gestures until Iruka is willing to submit; so no touching really fun places!' _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Drink?" Kakashi asked as revealed a bottle of champagne from next to the bath with two wine flutes.

"Kashi kun, you shouldn't have!" Iruka chuckled as Kakashi handed him the first drink.

"A toast, to our love!" Kakashi toasted as he took a sip from his glass.

"Love? You love me?" Iruka asked as he turned round with a shine in his eyes, cheeks turned red.

'Oh oh, did I just let that slip? I can't believe I told him I loved him! I can't tell him my feelings for him now, it's too early! I've scared him off' Kakashi mentally panicked. He really did love Iruka but he couldn't tell Iruka that now, it was still too early in the relationship.

"Ye…..yes Ruka Kun. I do"

"OH KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled as he turned and embraced his partner with a tear in his eye. "I never knew you felt that way!"

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. Iruka really did love him, he never thought it could happen but it did. He smiled as he looked down to the Chuunin who looked back to him.

"I love you too Kashi kun!" Iruka told him as he pressed his lips against his partners. Kakashi closed his eyes as Iruka continued to kiss him, both men tasting the champagne from Kakashi's tongue.

"I guess where officially a couple now, Kakashi giggled as Iruka turned away from Kakashi. Smiling to himself as Kakashi held him tight.

"Strawberry Ruka?" Kakashi asked. He had completely forgotten about the plan he spent all day on; but it didn't matter because he got something better than he had hoped for.

"Please Kashi kun." Iruka moaned as he rested his head on Kakashi's torso. Cheeks still slightly pink from Kakashi's confession; and possible from the mouth full of champagne he just swallowed.

'_Please don't call me Kashi Kun! Please don't call me Kashi Kun!'_ Kakashi thought to himself. If Iruka continued to act so cute, Kakashi would end up doing something he really wants to do that Iruka wasn't ready for.

Kakashi picked up a strawberry and hovered it above Iruka's lips, allowing a drip of chocolate to touch them. Iruka slowly opened his mouth and allowed Kakashi to feed him. He bit into it, tasting the natural juices of the fruit with the sweet chocolate, making the Chuunin moan a bit.

"Kashi Kun"

'_MUST RESIST! MUST…MUST…_.'

"RUKA KUN!"

Iruka felt Kakashi's strong arms embrace him tightly as his lips nibbled on his earlobe, his hands making their way don under the water and caressing Iruka's 'fun parts'.

"KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled as he tried to escape from the Jounins clutches but alas, Kakashi was quicker and had Iruka trapped in the tub and wasn't going to le him go.

An hour later the door of the bathroom opened, water pouring out into the hallway as Kakashi carried his new lover to the bedroom. Iruka clutching to him as he started to dose off. The water in the bathroom was everywhere, oils all over the wall, the champagne along with the bottle in the tub, strawberry juice in unusual places and a very distinctive smell which over powering. It appeared that Kakashi's plan worked and he even got the greatest bonus on Iruka's love.

The Jounin whistled as he walked down the street, cheeks still pink from the previous evening's antics. He was on his way to met up with his beloved Iruka for some lunch, they had plans to go on a picnic later in the afternoon and where going to watch a few movies late at night; the silver haired Jounin was walking on clouds nothing could ruin this perfect day.

"…..And we feel asleep" Iruka finished telling Asuma and Kurenai. Both Jounins where happy for him that Kakashi finally confessed his feelings' they had already known about Kakashi's feelings.

"Wow, we have to try that some time Kurenai" Asuma laughed as he wrapped his arm around Iruka's shoulder, congratulating the Chuunin.

"I'm glad we saw that movie the other night because to tell the truth I kind of knew that Kakashi had everything planned."

"Really? Who did you figure that out from the movie?" Kurenai asked as she crossed her arms and began to tap her foot.

"Because the same thing happened in the movie!" Iruka told them as his cheeks turned red.

"Figures…" Kurenai replied in disgust. How dare Kakashi copy something from those perverted book; even though he was the famous copy ninja.

"RUKA KUN! YOU KASHI KUN IS HERE!" Kakashi yelled as he saw the group at the end of the street.

Kurenai slowly turned, drawing out many Kunai as she ran straight for Kakashi.

"Oh oh!" the copy cat ninja said before turning and running.

"KAKASHI! WHAT DID I SAY IF I FOUND OUT THAT YOU CORRUPTED IRUKA BEFORE MARRIAGE?" Kurenai yelled in a rage as she began her attack.

"It's not my fault Kurenai!" Kakashi yelled as he sped away.

"NO KURENAI, I LOVE HIM" Iruka yelled as he watched the two Jounins vanish down the street.

"Don't worry Iruka, Kakashi will be fine…" Asuma reassured him. "…I just hope you wont miss certain '_parts_' of him that badly".


End file.
